


I’ll Be Loving You Forever (SoLu Music Drabbles

by Sevensmommy



Series: Sonny and LuLu Music Drabbles [1]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: Drabbles based on songs I think sound good for a pairing I love as a UC and most likely will never see happen on the show. So I am making a Drabbles book for them what can I say I love the idea of Sonny and LuLu.
Relationships: Sonny Corinthos/Lulu Spencer
Series: Sonny and LuLu Music Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980160





	I’ll Be Loving You Forever (SoLu Music Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this please don’t send hate mail about this pairing. If you don’t like them then please don’t read it. To all who do read this if you have something nice to say I’m all for it so please leave me nice and helpful comments. I will also try and make them a bit longer as I go on I just have to wake up my muse lol

LuLu had decided long ago that this song was about her and Sonny but then she found Sonny listening to it and then he played it on their wedding day for their first dance and she knew without a doubt it was most differently their song


End file.
